Summary This application aims to organize a Gordon Research Conference on Barrier Function of Mammalian Skin from August 13-18, 2017 at Waterville Valley Conference Center, NH. The conference is built on the general theme of Convergence of Technology and Biology?. Specifically, we aim to integrate discussions on technology and biology to meet unmet needs in dermatological/transdermal research and patient/consumer interests. Scientific program of the conference has been finalized and it includes international researchers working at the forefronts of various aspects of skin barrier including genomics, proteomics, microbiome, formulations, devices and clinical studies. Discussion leaders have also been recruited to facilitate stimulating discussions and scientific exchange. The specific aims of the conference are as follows: 1) To facilitate a discussion of cutting-edge topics at the interface of technology and biology in important areas associated with skin barrier. 2) Assemble a panel of leading experts in the field as speakers. 3) To build a program that enables open discussion and interactions. 4) To include a broad diversity of participants, including representation of academia, industry and government, as well as foreign, female, disabled and underrepresented minorities.